The Autumn Festival
by TheDefenderOfGoodStorys
Summary: The Autumn Festival every once a year occurs and guess who comes back to Bunny Burrow to see her parents? Judy Hopps! Judy's visit every year has been the same go to the festival spend time with family and go back to Zootopia, we'll this time its different as she crosses paths with an unexpected visitor or enemy?
1. The Autumn Festival Info

Hola! I'm Dedric H. and welcome to my first original story! This story is about... WAIT! I cant say yet but it will have a description! I dont know when I'll be posting my first chapter but it'll be soon! So WELCOME TO MY STORY: The Autumn Festival.

I'll be posting at random and I dont know how long the chapters will be, so deal with it please! (Thank you for dealing with it.)

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	2. Vince and Anna

The Autumn Festival

Our story begins with a classroom filled with various animals in Bunny's Burrow and a tall sheep named Mrs, Defur teaching the class

Mrs, Defur and Mary

"Nope." Mrs, Defur says, pointing at Mary a little lamb in the front of the class "But I thought humans, had claws." Mary grumbles, fumbling with her hoofs "They don't have claws, but they do have nails and they can grow them and turn them into claws." Mrs, Defur says, walking over to Mary's desk

Gideon and Mrs, Defur

"Hey doofur." A fox asks, from the back of the class "It's Mrs, Defur, Gideon." Mrs, Defur says, crossing her arms "Whatever and it's Gideon the second get it right." Gideon snarls at Mrs, Defur not slightly fazing her one bit "We'll what do you want to ask?" Mrs, Defur asks glaring at Gideon "If humans are those omnihorses then why don't they just eat grass and not hurt animals?" Gideon asks, smirking at the sheep

Anna Hopps, Mrs, Defur, and Gideon

"We'll those omnivores, Gideon need meat and plants to survive." Anna says, turning towards the fox "Very good Anna, I see someone's been studying." Mrs, Defur says, winking at Anna Hopps the seventh bunny in the room, and the youngest in the class (Also the smartest) "Nerd." Gideon mutters, coughing shortly after "Ha! Good one Gideon!" Trevor says, laughing and pointing at Anna "Yeah, I'm real funny ain't I?" Gideon asks, hitting Trevor's arm and laughing with him

Mrs, Defur and the class

"So as I was saying, humans are by far the most dangerous predators on earth and we must be careful to never aggravate them, for if we do." Mrs, Defur says, shivering at image in her mind "They may hurt us, or worse." Mrs, Defur says, hearing a gasp throughout the room

Mrs, Defur, Anna, and the class

"But enough about that, does anyone know what kind of predator they are?" Mrs, Defur asks, watching several hands come up "Homeosapians." A pig says, dropping his arm down "That's what there called but good try." Mrs, Defur says, nodding in approval and then pointing towards Anna "Apex predators." Anna says, watching Mrs, Defur clap her hoofs together "Very good Anna." Mrs Defur says, smiling at the bunny "Come on Anna I was gonna say that." Vince says, looking over at Anna "Sorry Vince, but I got called on first." Anna says, smirking at Vince her best friend since preschool, him also being known as the class clown since he was fox "We'll that's it for today everyone, enjoy the rest of your day!" Mrs, Defur says, as the bell rings everyone jumps out of their seat and runs to the door

Everyone leaves the building and begins to walk home

Note: Vince and Anna walk home together on a dirt road surrounded by fields, since they live near each other

Vince and Anna

"That was fun don't you think?" Anna asks, looking over at Vince

"I guess so class is always so boring though." Vince says, yawning and wiping his eyes

"That's because you know everything right?" Anna asks, rolling her eyes and laughing

"Hey! I do know everything you got to know, humans are worst beings on the planet and we don't mess with them." Vince says, receiving a blank stare from Anna "Come on they can't be all that bad, besides it just the way they're treated that makes them." Anna says, looking over at the side of the road "What's that?" Anna asks, squinting and making out a stand labeled _Fresh V &F_

They walk up to the stand and walk past it noticing a fat and kinda tall animal? No something else sitting in a chair, with a blue baseball cap covering it's face

"Hey, is that a human?" Vince whispers, stopping at least twenty feet away from the stand "No, it's probably a hare or something." Anna says, looking over at Vince "Let's go see!" Vince whispers, walking towards the stand "Vince no!" Anna whispers, stepping in front of Vince "Hey you said it wasn't a human so how bad can it be?" Vince asks, walking around Anna "No!" Anna exclaims, startling the figure in the chair

Anna, Vince, and Tommy

"What?" Tommy asks, in a strong southern accent as he sits up in his chair and stares at Anna and Vince "It is a human!" Anna yells, falling back and dropping her books on the ground "Hey what are you to talking about!?" Tommy yells, standing up and walking around the stand, towards Anna and Vince "Hey fatty, why don't you come over here and find out!" Vince yells, smirking as Tommy walks towards them "What'd you say boy!?" Tommy yells, in an angry tone "Run!" Vince yells feeling adrenaline in his veins as he begins to run he looks back at Anna standing in front of the big human "Hmm, you look mighty fine." Tommy says, grabbing Anna's arm and picking her up "Maybe I should throw you in a stew." Tommy says, laughing as Anna struggles in his grasp writhing around like a worm "Let go of me! Help!" Anna yells, beginning to cry and kick Tommy's chest

Shanon

"What the hell is he doing?!" Shanon exclaims, dropping a box on the ground behind the stand "Tommy you idiot!" Shanon yells, running around the stand and towards Tommy

Shanon, Tommy, Anna, and Vince

"What?" Tommy asks, looking behind him as Shanon runs up beside him "What the heck do you think you're doing!?" Shanon yells, angrily noticing how frail and young the bunny Tommy is holding looks "This here, rabbit was calling me names so I was just gonna scare er a bit." Tommy says, snorting and laughing "Set her down." Shanon says, grabbing Anna's shoulders as Tommy let's go of her "Are you ok?" Shanon asks, setting Anna down on the ground; Anna: *Crying and falls on her butt* "Look what you did you big idiot!" Shanon yells, turning around towards Tommy "I'm sorry I thought it'd be funny." Tommy says, nervously "You think that scaring chil-" Shanon says, feeling his clothes ripped "Leave her alone!" Vince yells, clawing at Shanon "Hey! Stop it!" Shanon yells, shielding his face from Vince's scratches "That enough youngin." Tommy says, grabbing Vince by the back of his shirt and pulling him off of Shanon "Let me go you dirty human!" Vince roars, clawing at the air around him "Not until you calm down!" Tommy yells, shaking Vince "Tommy." Shanon says, standing up holding his arm "You good?" Tommy asks, throwing Vince to the side "I'm fine, you go back to the stand I'll deal with the rest of this." Shanon says, looking down at Anna now pouting and holding the back of her head to her knees "Alright I got my six thirty five if ya need it." Tommy says, walking back to the stand and feeling a cold glare on his back

Shanon, Vince and Anna

"Hey you ok?" Shanon asks, kneeling down and reaching out to tap Anna's shoulder "I said leave her alone." Vince says, standing up and snarling at Shanon "Calm down kid." Shanon says, glaring at Vince "Shut up!" Vince yells, angrily "Hey you alright?" Shanon asks, ignoring Vince's threats "Y-Yes." Anna says, trembling as she looks at Shanon "You're not hurt are you? *Anna shakes her head* "Good, sorry about Tommy he can take things too far sometimes." Shanon says, reaching his hand out "So what's your name?" Shanon asks, as Anna takes his hand he stands up pulling her up with him "A-Anna." Anna stutters, stepping back from Shanon her heart pounding against her chest "I'm Shanon, I'm just here to help that baboon unload his products." Shanon says, standing all the way up and noticing her giggle "Could I leave?" Anna asks, in a more calm tone "Of course, but hold on." Shanon says, turning around and walking over to the stand

Vince and Anna

"Anna come on!" Vince whispers, grabbing her arm "No wait! He's doing something." Anna whispers, looking at Shanon listening to them argue "This isn't time to be funny, they'll kill us!" Vince yells, noticing out of the corner of his eye Shanon moving towards them again

Anna and Shanon

"Sorry about that." Shanon says, walking up to them holding a clear box of blueberries "You guys can have these, for my friend being a jerk an all." Shanon says, smiling at he holds the box out "T-Thank you." Anna squeaks, taking the box from Shanon "You two have a good afternoon." Shanon says, turning around and walking back over to the stand

Anna and Vince

"Let's throw them away when we get back, he probably poisoned them." Vince says, glaring at Shanon "He seems nice, why would he poison them?" Anna asks, as they begin to walk back down the road "Because he's a human." Vince says, rolling his eyes "Duh, think Anna you're the smartest one in the class right?" Vince asks, as they walk down the road back to their houses

* * *

Chapter one done, next chapter will be Judy coming back to Bunny's Burrow!


	3. Meeting A Couple Of Humans

The Autumn Festival

Time: Seven o'clock PM

Day: September thirtieth

Our next segment begins with Judy leaving the Zootopia Police Department after saying goodbye to everyone (Of course)

Judy and Clawhauser

"Really Clawhauser I'll be fine." Judy says, sighing and smiling at the chubby cheetah "Please take it, you never know when a human might attack you." Clawhauser says, setting a extendable baton in her paws "Thanks Clawhauser, but you know I can handle myself." Judy says, handing it back to Clawhauser "Alright, Judy you win." Clawhauser says, setting back in his belt "Bye now, and take care of yourself." Judy says, waving to Clawhauser and walking away from his desk

Judy and Nick

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Nick asks, as Judy walks past him opening the door "Do I know you?" Judy asks, watching a Nick's face twist "Your joking right?" Nick asks, walking over to Judy "You know I'm just messing with you 'tough guy'." Judy says, hugging him and squeezing his tiny frame "Woah, easy you're going to mess my fur up." Nick says, sarcastically as he hugs Judy back "Alright, Nick take care, I'll be back by the end of the month." Judy says, opening the door again "I'll be waiting here partner." Nick says, giving her his half eyed gaze

Judy takes one last glance at him noticing the smile on his face she always loved to see

"Til then partner." Judy mumbles, as she leaves the Zootopia Police Department

Judy thinking: _I can't wait to see my mom and dad_ , and my brothers and sisters… "It'll be awesome first time back as a real cop!" Judy exclaims, as she walks down the stairs "Oh, I need to call them." Judy says, taking her phone out of her pocket and calling them a second later

On the phone: Judy and Bonnie Hopps

"Hello?" Bonnie asks, answering the phone "Hey mom!" Judy exclaims, hoping her mother will recognize her voice "Judy?" Bonnie asks, in as surprised tone "Yep it's me." Judy says, relieved her mother remembers her

Note: Her parents remember all their children, but they forget them because of their vast numbers.

"Are you coming home?!" Bonnie exclaims, in a suspenseful tone "Yes mom don't worry, I'll be there tomorrow morning." Judy says, giggling "Oh, ok get a good night's sleep you'll need it for the festival." Bonnie says, laughing shortly after "Alright, then I gotta go mom love ya." Judy says, giggling "Bye dear love you." Bonnie says, hanging up the phone "Seven eighteen." Judy says, inhaling sharply "I better get home before it gets dark." Judy mumbles, fear easily noticeable in her voice as she begins to jog to her apartment building "Thank god I live close by." Judy says, glancing across the street at two humans walking down the sidewalk both staring at her as she passes by "Creep..." Judy mumbles, as one of them gives her a dirty smile

Judy continues for another ten or so minutes and reaches her building's front entrance, neighbors Bucky and Pronk leaving the building

Judy Bucky, and Pronk

"Hey, you guys leaving?" Judy asks, walking up the stairs "Yeah, we're just going out to eat tonight." Pronk says, smiling at Judy "Shut up, don't tell her that." Bucky grumbles, as he continues down the stairs "Cya." Pronk says, walking after Bucky "Bye." Judy says, in an awkward tone "Why is he always so grumpy?" Judy asks, as she pushes the door open to her apartment, the smell of old wood and a small eerie yellow light overtaking her

Judy and Mrs, Dharma

"Hi." Judy says, as Mrs, Dharma walks over to the door and locks it "Uh, Mrs, Dharma, Bucky and Pronk are still out there." Judy says, looking over Mrs, Dharma's shoulder "They have keys yes?" Mrs, Dharma says, shuffling past Judy "Yeah, they do." Judy mumbles 'Hmm…' "Good night Mrs, Dharma." Judy says, waving at Mrs, Dharma and walking up the stairs to her room

A minute later Judy arrives at her room and takes her key out, trying to fit it in the lock

Judy (To herself)

"Stupid key." Judy mutters, trying to put the key in the socket, then hearing a click and the doors opens "I need to get a more secure home…" Judy grumbles, walking in and closing the door behind her

Making extra sure to lock the door

"That should hold long enough if someone tries to break in." Judy says, deadbolting the door closed "One month off…" Judy sighs, as she flops down on her bed

Judy grabs the blankets on her bed and wraps herself in them smiling as she drifts asleep, knowing that Zootopia is in good hands

Judy wakes up to noisy alarm

Judy, Bucky and Pronk

"I love the morning." Judy says, dashing out of her bed and jumping in front of her dresser "Shut that alarm off!" Bucky yells, through the wall "Calm down Bucky ask nicely and she'll turn it off, remember what Hannah said last night." Pronk says, hearing Bucky snort "I got it guys sorry!" Judy yells back quickly walking over to her alarm and turning it off

"Thank you!" Bucky yells, in an annoyed tone "Back to packing ." Judy says, grabbing her suitcase "Dusty." Judy mutters, blowing the dust off *Achoo!* Judy sneezes wiggling her nose a second later "Whew." Judy says, giggling and opening the case setting it beside her

Judy grabs her clothes, some stuffed animals and her belt tossing it inside the case

"I'll have to give this back to dad." Judy mumbles, grabbing her 'Human taser' off her dresser and throwing it in her suitcase "Finally!" Judy exclaims, looking around her room for any other objects she may want to bring along, she doesn't find anything and walks over to the door "One month with a real room." Judy says, laughing as she opens the door and walks out closing it behind her *Locks the door*

Judy walks downstairs and waves at Mrs, Dharma smiling, still not receiving any sort of response "Goodbye Mrs, Dharma!" Judy exclaims, opening the door and walking out of the building

Judy walks to the train station and waits for the first train to Bunny's Burrow

Judy and Tommy

"Scuse me ma'am." Tommy asks, walking up to Judy "Uh, hi." Judy says, moving a little farther down the bench "I was just wonderin I'ma farmer and I have some produce for sale at ma stand over there." Tommy says, nodding behind Judy "Oh, sorry my trains here, maybe next time." Judy says, hopping up off the bench, holding her suitcase and walking towards the train

Shanon and Tommy

"You scare another bunny?" Shanon asks, walking up to Tommy "No, I was just askin her if she wanted somethin." Tommy says, glaring at Shanon "Why would you ask her that we're at a train station." Shanon says, looking over at the train "I think that's my ride, til the next harvest Tommy!" Shanon yells, running over to the train "Cya buddy!" Tommy yells, waving at Shanon

Shanon

"That was close." Shanon says, jogging onto the train out of breath

Judy

"Did he follow me?" Judy whispers, looking behind her at a tall human hunched over and breathing heavily "Another one?" Judy whispers, quickly turning away as he stands up straight "Glad I brought that taser now." Judy says, trying to get the human to notice

Shanon

Shanon thinks: Taser? Jeez I should stay away from her.

He walks over to a seat and sits down to catch his breath as the doors close

Shanon thinks: Just us? Shanon asks himself looking around the train making eye contact with the bunny, glaring at him Shanon thinks: What's her deal? Shanon asks looking away and closing his eyes

Judy

Judy thinks: Good it worked. Judy says to herself looking away from him

The rest of the ride plays on while Judy takes frequent glances over at the human identifying him and keeping him in check Judy thinks: Brown hair, brown eyes, peach skin, five nine, black coat and blue jeans

Judy says to herself remembering the details of him

Shanon and Judy

"Excuse me?" Shanon asks, tapping the bunny on the shoulder "What?!" Judy exclaims, jumping back surprised She looks at him his facial expression soft, as he stares at her confused she notices a light blush over his face "Sorry, I was just curious if there was something wrong." Shanon says, standing up straight again "Why would something be wrong?" Judy asks, trying to look intimidating "We'll you kept looking back at me and I thought something was wrong." Shanon says, setting his hands in his coat pockets "Ok how'd you do that?" Judy asks, nervously looking at his hands "What?" Shanon asks, confused "I'm a bunny and you snuck up on me. What were you trying to do?!" Judy exclaims, taking a step towards Shanon and setting her suitcase down "Easy! I don't want any trouble I was just asking if you were ok." Shanon says, taking his hands out of his pocket and then feeling one wrist being tworked "You have a weapon!" Judy yells, bringing his arm around his back "Ow! Stop!" Shanon yells, standing on his toes then feeling Judy patting his pockets "Don't move." Judy says, letting go of Shanon's arm and moving back quickly "Ok! Ok!" Shanon says, holding his hands up scared to turn around "What were you trying to do?" Judy asks, opening her suitcase "For the hundredth time, I was just going to ask if something was wrong." Shanon says, in a nervous tone "You were going to ask if…" Judy says, breathing in and sighing "Sorry, you can put your hands down." Judy says, closing the case "I didn't even do anything." Shanon mutters, running his hand across his arm

Judy overhears him and her face flushes with heat

"You still attacked me!" Shanon exclaims, pointing at Judy "Self defense." Judy mumbles, picking her suitcase up "Self defense? Against what!?" Shanon asks, angrily "You." Judy says, huffing and blowing her ear off over her ear "But I wasn't attacking you!" Shanon yells, even angrier "Why are you on this train?" Judy asks, watching Shanon's arm drop "I'm going to Bunny's Burrow, why else would I be on this train." Shanon says, hugging his torso and staring at Judy as she sits down in a seat "If you want to hear it, I'm sorry for attacking you." Judy says, in a sincere tone "Sorry for attacking me?!" Shanon exclaims, laughing "You could be arrested for that." Shanon says, tapping his foot against the ground "I am an officer." Judy says, looking up at Shanon, his face completely changed to a bright red "Y-You're an officer?" Shanon asks, nervously "Yeah." Judy mumbles, giggling "Hard to believe isn't it?" Judy asks, watching Shanon's expression unchanged "Not really, considering what you just did to me." Shanon says, glaring at Judy "But I forgive you, even though that's like police brutality..." Shanon mumbles, as he walks over to a seat across from her "Are you going to the festival?" Judy asks, surprising Shanon "I wasn't planning on it, I was going to see if I could stay with my friend." Shanon says, in a sad tone "Stay with your friend?" Judy asks, raising one of her ears "I'm a freelancer whenever I can get work I take it." Shanon says, smiling at Judy "You mean you don't live anywhere?" Judy asks, instantly regretting starting a conversation with him "Nope, and I don't, or can't get a job either." Shanon says, sighing heavily "Why don't you work in the city?" Judy asks, her eyes widening a little more "I can't everyone there's a douche, well the humans are that is." Shanon mutters, again sighing heavily "So you don't live anywhere and you can't get a job?" Judy asks, as Shanon looks back up at her "I can get a job, if I ask around but the living somewhere part you hit dead on." Shanon says, holding his thumb up "I'm not homeless don't get me wrong, I can afford a apartment and all that, but when I try to go to one they raise the price and treat me like shit." Shanon says, standing up "And it's would seem that our little conversation has come to an end." Shanon says, as the train stops "Are you leaving?" Judy asks, standing up and walking after Shanon "I'll catch you later bun." Shanon says, chuckling and stepping off the train as the doors open "Wait! Maybe I could help you find." Judy says, looking out of the door smaller than Shanon's, for him "I'm good bunny cya!" Shanon yells, already leaving the station "Bye." Judy mumbles, confused and rubbing her head

Judy thinks: Why was he so nice? He's a human. Judy asks, herself as she walks towards the door shaking her head

She walks out of the train station her mind still on his face and how he looked, not leaving her mind as she walks to the Hopps farm where her parents await for her arrival

* * *

Tell me if you guys like the story so far! Thank you!


	4. Another Run In

The Autumn Festival

I'll start making separate lines for dialogue! (Requested)

* * *

The next part of our story begins with Judy arriving at her parents house once again, but maybe running into a familiar face before heading in

"Anyone home?" Judy asks, knocking on the door to her parents house and awaiting a response "Hello!" Judy asks, again only a bit louder

"Judy!" Anna says, from behind Judy, running up behind her and hugging her

"Ah! Anna!" Judy exclaims, looking down at the muddy paw prints on her pants

"Oh, sorry." Anna mumbles, as Vince runs up beside her

"It's ok." Judy says, laughing and looking at Anna's fur caked in mud "You need a shower." Judy says, glancing between Anna and Vince "And who might you be?" Judy asks, looking at Vince

"Vince Prescott." He says, smiling at Judy

"He's my best friend!" Anna says cheerily

"Best friend?" Judy says, surprised and looking between the fox and bunny "I guess it's getting popular." Judy mumbles, smiling and holding back her laughter

On the dirt road across their house

"Don't I know them?" Shanon asks, looking over at the huge house with two smaller animals standing in front of a bunny

Judy notices a figure wearing black in her peripheral vision and looks up to see Shanon looking over at the three of them, he quickly looks away and begins to walk down the side of the road again

"You guys go inside." Judy says, walking past Vince and Anna "Actually wash off first." Judy says, turning around and nodding at them

"Come on!" Anna exclaims, laughing and running around the side of the house with Vince following

Shanon thinks: "Oh, no she's coming over here." Shanon thinks, beginning to walk faster as beads of sweat form on his face

"Hey wait!" Judy yells, running across the road towards him

Shanon thinks: "I wonder if I can outrun a bunny." Shanon thinks, glancing behind him and walking even faster

"Hey you! Stop!" Judy yells, running up behind Shanon

"I didn't do anything." Shanon says, holding his hands up, turning around and looking down at Judy

"Why were you following me?" Judy asks, glaring at Shanon

"I-I wasn't following you." Shanon says, smiling nervously

"So you just happened to appear in front of my house?" Judy asks, crossing her arms

"I was passing through." Shanon says, dropping his hands down

"Where you going?" Judy asks, tilting her head slightly showing a quizzical expression

"Don't know." Shanon says, shrugging his shoulders

"How do you not know where you're going?" Judy asks, scoffing and shaking her head

"We'll I was heading in the general direction of the fairgrounds." Shanon says, turning around "I need to get some work done." Shanon says, beginning to walk down the grass again

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Judy yells, taking a step forward

"I am." Shanon says, turning his head slightly revealing his smirk

"Who do you think you are?!" Judy yells, angrily holding a fist up towards Shanon

"I'm just another human!" Shanon yells, holding his hand up and waving at Judy

"Come back!" Judy yells, watching Shanon hold his hand up and make a crude gesture (The finger) "That's it, I tried to help you earlier today but now I've had it." Judy says, running after Shanon

Shanon thinks: Maybe that was a bit too much, but now we'll see if I can outrun a bunny." Shanon thinks, beginning to run away from Judy and taking a quick glance behind him, looking at her eyes almost burning with rage "Or survive one." Shanon mutters, nervously, trying to run faster

"Dang he has long legs…" Judy mumbles, noticing Shanon's speed significantly increase

"Come on bun, I thought you were a cop!" Shanon yells, glancing behind him again noticing the significant distance between them

"You get off easy today!" Judy yells, watching Shanon smirk again and turn around "Yeah right…" Judy whispers, running towards him again, only stepping much lighter and quietly now "Gotcha!" Judy yells, tackling Shanon

"Hey! This wasn't a cheap jacket!" Shanon yells, spitting grass on the ground

"Stop trying to move." Judy says, holding Shanon on the ground

"What is wrong with you?! Do you have some sorta super bunny strength?!" Shanon exclaims, squirming around

"So once more, where are you going?" Judy asks, noticing Shanon sigh

"Didn't this happen on the train? You ask the same questions like twenty time and I give you the same answer?" Shanon asks, turning his head and looking up at Judy

"Sorta, but I want a specific answer." Judy says, flicking Shanon's forehead

"This is most definately police brutality." Shanon grumbles, sighing again "I'm going to the fair to work because I have a job do officer fluff." Shanon says, feeling Judy move off of him

"There, you're free to go human." Judy says, smiling and holding her arm out

"I have a name." Shanon says, standing up and brushing his coat off

"So do I." Judy says, walking past Shanon

"And what would it be?" Shanon asks, as Judy turns her head

"It's Officer Judy Hopps." She says, glaring at Shanon

"Nice to meet you." Shanon says, nodding at Judy

"Cya." Judy says, throwing her hand back

"Thanks for asking, my name's Shanon!" He yells, turning around and walking the other way

Judy hears 'Shanon' tell her his name and turns around ready to throw a smart remark back, but looks notices him already much farther down the side of the road that even if she yelled he couldn't hear her

"He's fast…" Judy mutters, in a jealous tone

Judy walks home cursing under her breath at her grass stained clothes with dry mud on her pants

"Just like working back in the fields, right?" Stu asks, walking up to the stairs as Judy tries to brush her clothes off with her paws

"Dad!" Judy exclaims, looking up at her father holding two arm fulls of carrots

"Hold the hugs for later." Stu says, raising his arms a little

"I'd say the same." Judy says, gesturing to herself

"Aw, a little mud and grass never hurt anyone." Stu says, laughing as he walks up to the door "Go change in your room once you get this door for me." Stu says, trying to use his foot to open the door

"Don't hurt yourself dad." Judy says, giggling as she walks over to the door opening it for her dad

"Thanks bun." Stu says, smiling as he walks into the house Judy following shortly after, grabbing her suitcase

Judy goes to her room saying hi to all of her brothers and sisters on the way; as she reaches her room

Judy thinks: "Do I even have any clothes that fit me?" Judy asks herself, as she walks into her room, setting her suitcase by the door, and then walking over to her dresser

"Nope..." Judy mumbles, opening her drawer and looking at all of her shirts "Oh, my suitcase duh." Judy says, walking over to the door and grabbing her suitcase

Judy redresses herself throwing her dirty clothes in a hamper and then sets her room up to the original way it had been (Before she left for Zootopia)

"Judy?" A voice asks, knocking on the door

"It's unlocked." Judy says, looking over at the door as it opens

"Lily!" Judy exclaims, jumping off her bed and running over to her sister

Note: Lily is Judy's litter sister; as they were born in the same litter they are 'Litter sisters'

"Judy!" Lily exclaims, hugging her sister "How's the big city?" Lily asks, letting go of Judy, but still holding her paws

"It's amazing except for one thing." Judy says, sighing

"Humans?" Lily asks, watching Judy nod

"First day on the force, I gave this one guy a parking ticket and he attacked me." Judy says, smirking "Or tried to, he was too slow." Judy says, watching Lily shake her head

"You ran away from him?" Lily asks, surprised

"Nope, he didn't take a hint." Judy says, raising one of her legs

"Ow." Lily says, giggling

"So how's Bunny Burrow been?" Judy asks, smiling at Lily

"Same old, but guess what?" Lily says, beginning to hop up and down

"What?" Judy asks, giggling as her sister stops and leans closer to her

"We're going to be in the festival." Lily says, squealing in delight "Dad bought a stall and now we get in free." Lily says, jumping up with Judy

"That's great! I can't wait." Judy says, blanking out imagining the festival

"Except there's one bad thing." Lily says, sighing and losing her smile

"What?" Judy asks, in a worried tone of voice

"Dad hired a human to set up the stand." Lily says, rolling her eyes

"It's not that bad, he's just setting it up right?" Judy asks, watching Lily shake her head again

"Nope he's working there for the rest of the month as well." Lily says, giggling "But he is pretty good looking, for a human." Lily says, receiving a surprised smile from Judy

"You like a human?" Judy asks, trying to keep herself calm

"He's different, he's really nice and he's other stuff." Lily says, clearing her throat and blushing

"Other stuff?" Judy asks, stepping in front of her sister

"We'll he's pretty strong and pretty fast as well." Lily says, giving Judy a blank stare

"Lily." Judy says, snapping in her face

"Sorry, we'll you get settled in I just heard your back for the month." Lily says, hugging Judy once more and quickly moving to the door "I gotta go meet mom, bye!" Lily says, running out of the room

"Cya later sis." Judy says, waving at her sister "Ten o three." Judy says, a smile spreading across her face "Maybe I could visit the fairgrounds today." Judy mumbles, walking out of her room and closing the door behind her

Shanon arriving at the fairgrounds

"Right on time." Bonnie says, as Shanon walks up to the stand

"Sorry, I was caught up." Shanon says, smiling at Bonnie

"Oh, what happened?" Bonnie asks, setting a clipboard on the table in front of her

"Nothing to worry about Mrs, Hopps, I'm just here for the work." Shanon says, chuckling as he walk into the stand, and beside Bonnie

"We'll today you're going to be doing some heavy lifting." Bonnie says, tapping the board on the table

"My specialty." Shanon says, reading the list "Uh, Mrs, Hopps I'm human but I'm no super human." Shanon says, reading the list "A high striker?" Shanon asks, looking up at Bonnie

"I know it may look tough, but that's why you're here and don't worry Lily should be here by now with the truck." Bonnie says, walking past Shanon and out of the stand "But I don't see or hear her." Bonnie says, as her ear twitches

"Mom!" Lily exclaims, running up behind her mother out of breath

"Are you ok honey?" Bonnie asks, holding Lily up

"Yeah, sorry some guys were messing with me by the truck." Lily says, looking behind her "But I don't think there going to come in here they were probably too stupid to find out how to open the gate." Lily says, smirking and looking over at the stand

"Lily." Shanon says, nodding at her and smiling

"Hey Shanon." Lily says, smiling and sighing heavily

"We'll you two get to it, these stands won't stand themselves." Bonnie says, giggling at her own joke

"Alright, cya later Mrs, Hopps." Shanon says, waving and looking back down at the list

"Goodluck!" Bonnie yells, as she walks away from the stand

"We should get the heavy stuff done first." Shanon says, noticing Lily leaning on the counter to the stand, staring at him

"Whatever you say." Lily mutters, not moving showing any response

"You parked the truck in the back?" Shanon asks, walking around the stand watching Lily blink a few time and shake her head

"Yeah, sorry, but shouldn't we wait for the guys to leave?" Lily asks, in as nervous tone

"Don't worry, it'll be fine as long as you stick with me nothin's gonna happen to you." Shanon says, walking towards the gate to the back of the fair

Shanon and Lily walk to the fence in the back of the festival and see two humans leaning on the closed gate

"Hey, look it's the bunny from earlier." One human says, hitting the other's arm

"Oh, a look, it is." The other says, turning around and grabbing the fence

"Don't say anything and stop here." Shanon whispers, glancing over at Lily

"Why?" Lily asks, looking over at Shanon as he continues to walk to the gate not flinching as the humans bang on the gate

"Why don't you bring your little friend over here, with ya?" One asks, looking at Shanon while he grabs the lock

"No." Shanon says, looking over at the two humans giving them a cold stare

"You supposed to be threatening?" The other asks, laughing and banging on the gate again

"The voices told me to come over and talk to you guys." Shanon says, giving the two humans a mischievous smile

"What?" One of the two asks, stepping back from the gate

"I just want to talk with you guys." Shanon says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a shiny sharp object

"Let's go, this guy's creepy." The other says, stepping back and bumping into the other as they run away taking frequent glances back at Shanon

"It's ok!" Shanon yells, waving at Lily

Lily walks over to Shanon as he unlocks the gate with the key he brought out of his pocket

"What did you say to them?" Lily asks, as Shanon opens the gate

"I just said I wanted to talk with them, so I did." Shanon says, chuckling

"Ok." Lily says, looking around the outside of the fair "We'll whatever you said, thanks because it must have scared them off." Lily says, walking out after Shanon, heading for the blue truck

* * *

Another one complete hope you enjoyed the spacing. (And the chapter in general XD)


	5. Getting Closer To the end as well sorry

The Autumn Festival

The next segment is as Shanon and Lily finish up creating a couple of the new stands with the materials left by Mrs, Hopps

"There!" Shanon says, letting out a large sigh and dropping several metal pipes on the ground

"Good job..." Lily huffs, dropping a pipe on the ground

"I'm impressed." Shanon says, as Lily brushes her paws off

"What this?" Lily asks, tapping the pipe with her foot "I've lifted carrots bigger than this." Lily says, smirking and setting her hands on her hips

"Carrots?" Shanon asks, chuckling as he wipes his face off with his shirt

"Yep, our farm holds world records." Lily says, walking past Shanon

"Wow, I guess I'm lucky, since get to work for your family." Shanon mumbles, as he picks up a pipe, one by one moving them behind the stand

"Maybe I could give you a tour one day?" Lily says, as Shanon sets the last pipe on the ground

"Sure, I'd like that." Shanon says, turning around and smiling at Lily

"Lily!?" Stu yells, waving his hand at Shanon and Lily

"Oh, let's go, I think we've done enough today." Lily says, receiving a nod from Shanon

"I think so too." Shanon says, walking towards Stu with Lily by his side

"How's everything going?" Stu asks, walking up to Shanon and looking at the stands around him

"Great! We got a lot done today." Shanon says, as he stretches his arm behind his head

"Good to hear." Stu says, nodding at Lily "We'll thanks for your help, I'll be sure to call you when we need you again Shanon." Stu says, walking over to him and shaking his hand

Shanon thinks: "At least the Hopps like me." Shanon thinks, tilting his head "Judy Hopps." Shanon thinks, letting go of Stu's paw

"Uh, Mr Hopps you wouldn't happen to have a daughter named Judy would you?" Shanon asks, watching Stu smile

"Yes I do actually, why d'you ask?" Stu asks, as Shanon walks past him

"No reason, thanks for the work." Shanon says, in a blank tone as he walks towards the gate

"Heh, kinda an odd fellow, wouldn't you say?" Stu asks, looking over at Lily

"He's not weird." Lily says, glancing over at her dad

"I didn't say that, he's fine just kinda." Stu says, lost for words "I don't know." Stu says, looking back at where Shanon was, him already gone "Like that." Stu says, holding his paw out and pointing to Shanon was

"I think he's cute." Lily says, turning around and walking towards the truck

"What?!" Stu asks, in a angry and surprised tone

"Cool, I think he's cool!" Lily says, receiving a glare from her father

"I guess I can agree with that." Stu grumbles, walking past Lily "Tomorrow's your last day working here." Stu says, glancing behind him "Understood?" Stu asks, in a cold tone of voice

"Y-Yeah." Lily stutters, fidgeting with her paws

Back at the Hopps's house

"Mom!" Judy exclaims, as her mother tries to take her clothes hamper from her

"Please Judy, you're a guest as well as my daughter so you need to relax, let me take them." Bonnie says, holding her arms out again

"I'm not a kid anymore mom, thanks though." Judy says, laughing as she walks past her mother "I always did the laundry when you were little and I still do, it's really no trouble." Bonnie says, walking beside Judy

"Ok, fine thank you mom, but if you're going to take them then could I go see the fair?" Judy asks, handing the basket to her mother

"Alright, you can go, there's not much to do there so I wouldn't go but if it's what you want." Bonnie says, sighing and reaching into her pocket "Here's the key to the gates, and do not forget to lock up." Bonnie says, dropping the keys in Judy's paw

"Thanks mom!" Judy exclaims, running down the hall towards the door

"And be careful, there've been sightings of wanted!" Bonnie calls out, as Judy turns the corner "Humans…" Bonnie finishes, sighing and shrugging it off "She'll be fine she's a cop anyways." Bonnie whispers, smiling as she turns around

Judy runs down the hall, excited to finally visit the fair after a full year; she leaves her house and begins to walk down the path Shanon followed to reach the fair, and after thirty minutes of walking she finally looks past a tree and notices red and orange poles sticking up out of the ground

"Finally." Judy mumbles, sighing in relief "If I had to walk any further." *Tsk* Judy says, as she reaches a big steel gate "Wow…" Judy whispers, looking at the fair stands and different variety of colors of stands, suddenly noticing something move behind a stand "You aren't allowed to be in there." Judy says, then reaches out and grabs the lock, she takes out the key her mother gave her and unlocks the gate

"Oh no." Shanon mutters, dropping a pipe on the ground at the sound of the gate swinging open and clanging against the fence "Ok, whoever it is they'll-" Shanon says, choking on his own words as he peers around the corner, looking at Judy walking towards the stand he's behind "No this is good, I work for them it's ok for me to be here." Shanon says, nervously sighing and stepping out from around the corner and looking around for Judy "Where'd she go?" Shanon asks, looking around him

"Hey dummy, down here." Judy says, waving her hand above her head

"Oh, sorry." Shanon says, looking down at Judy glaring at him

"So it's you again, what do you think you're doing here?" Judy asks crossly, then noticing the pipes behind Shanon

"I was just trying to get a little work done." Shanon says, holding his arm out towards the pipes

"Work?" Judy says, raising her brow

"Yeah, not all humans lie you know, I was really heading here to work." Shanon says, lowering himself to Judy's face "So I'll just continue what I was doing." Shanon says, smirking and the straightening up again

"Fine, but hurry up and get going." Judy says, in an annoyed tone

A few hours pass as Shanon works on making a new stand, while Judy walks around the fairgrounds passing him a few times noticing the progress each time she passes him

*Fourth time passing him*

"Well, I'm kinda impressed." Judy says, walking up behind Shanon as he drops a blue and green striped curtain over a new stand

"Kinda…" Shanon mumbles, looking over at Judy "This is a two man or animal job, whatever you want to call it, it takes two beings." Shanon mumbles, as he walks up to Judy

"I'm not deaf, we have ears for a reason human" Judy says, giving Shanon a blank half eyed stare

"We'll then they don't work, because I think I told you my name earlier." Shanon says, glaring at Judy

"Sharon right?" Judy asks, making Shanon's glare more tense

"Shanon." He says, smiling and leaning down to Judy "At least I have to manners to remember your name Judy." Shanon says, tilting his head

"It's officer Hopps to you, Shanon." Judy says, as her ears fall behind her head in an almost intimidating way

"Are you just naturally mean? Or did something happen to you when you were a child?" Shanon asks, watching Judy cross her arms

"Me? I'm being nice if someone's being rude or mean it's you." Judy says, watching Shanon point to himself, shock overcoming his face

"Me rude!? I don't just attack anyone I see on the train!" Shanon yells, laughing "Or chase someone that just happens to cross their path again." Shanon says, curling his hands into fists

"We'll I thought that's what you humans do. Don't you?" Judy asks, feeling a breeze as Shanon walks past her

"Officer Hopps, not all people are bad, and considering how your sister and parents act, I thought you'd know better..." Shanon says, as he continues towards the gate

"We'll you're one of the bad ones!" Judy yells in frustration

"Really then why am I!?" Shanon yells back

"Because you…" Judy says, taking a step towards Shanon as he reaches the gate

"That's what I thought…" Shanon mumbles, turning around towards Judy and shaking his head, then continuing to walk out of the fair

"He hasn't done anything…" Judy whispers, looking down at the ground "Wait!" Judy yells, running towards the gate; as she reaches it "Shanon!" Judy calls out, watching Shanon turn around

"Was it so hard to use me name?" Shanon asks, watching Judy run towards him

"I…" Judy mutters, as she reaches Shanon "You're right, I just... I was always taught that, humans." Judy says, holding her paws out in front of her "Were always so bad and twisted." Judy says, looking up at Shanon his expression still and unchanged

"We'll most humans are, but me I'm not most humans." Shanon says, turning away and walking down the road again with Judy following him

"Wait I just want to apologize." Judy says, walking beside him watching his lips move

"I accept it." Shanon says, still not smiling or even glancing over at Judy

"Why don't you spend the night at my house?" Judy asks, stopping beside Shanon

"No." Shanon says, continuing to walk forward

"What why?" Judy asks, running up beside him again

"Dunno." Shanon says, shrugging his shoulders

"I thought you said you don't have anywhere to go?" Judy says, hearing Shanon sigh

"Yes your right." Shanon says, in a high pitched voice "And I don't have a job, no one likes me, and I'm poor." Shanon says, as he voice progressively gets lower "Thanks for the offer officer bun, but I can take another night." Shanon says, looking over at Judy staring at him "What? Is there something on my face?" Shanon asks, feeling his face

"Alright, then I'll arrest you." Judy says, shrugging her shoulder

"WHAT!?" Shanon yells, taking a step away from Judy "THAT'S FALSE ACCUSATION! WHAT DID I DO?!" Shanon yells, as Judy takes her phone out

"Nothing, but that won't stop a police station from taking a human in." Judy says, bringing the phone up to her ear "Hello?" Judy asks, watching Shanon's face lose all color

"No! No! Stop!" Shanon whispers, holding a finger to his lips "What do you want?!" Shanon whispers, watching Judy lower the phone down

"Thank you, but I'm fine now." Judy says, hanging up on the other caller

"Just tell me what the hell you want." Shanon says, clapping his hands together

"One night is all I ask." Judy says, watching Shanon's face turn red

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" Shanon asks, instantly receiving a slap across the face

"That's not what I meant…" Judy grumbles, sighing and calming down again

"You didn't have to hit me…" Shanon mumbles, tapping his cheek and the feeling the heat radiate off of his face

"You can spend one night at my parents house, ok?" Judy asks, watching Shanon nod in fear of saying something else, that may get him another smack

"Let's go." Judy says, walking past Shanon

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Shanon asks, as they walk to Judy's house

"Shut up and enjoy the walk." Judy says, hitting Shanon's arm

"I was just curious…" Shanon grumbles, looking at the trees across the road

"So why are you working for my dad?" Judy asks, in curious tone

"Does it matter?" Shanon asks blankly

"Fine, don't tell me." Judy huffs, crossing her arms

"I thought you changed your view on humans." Shanon says, looking over at Judy

"I changed my view on you, not all humans." Judy says, smiling at Shanon

"At least give them a chance." Shanon says, rolling his eyes

"I have given them multiple chances." Judy says, catching Shanon's attention

"Multiple?" Shanon asks curiously

"Do all you human guys like to hit on bunnies?" Judy asks, noticing Shanon's face turn red and him look away

"I-I mean I don't." *Coughing* "Not that there's anything wrong with bunnies." Shanon mutters, clearing his throat

"That could be considered hitting on me." Judy says, laughing and covering her mouth from her smile

Shanon thinks: "Her laugh is cute." Shanon thinks, glancing over at Judy, quickly looking away and shaking his head "I'm never good with love or anything, why'd I bring it up." Shanon asks, himself closing his eyes and then opening them again a minute later

"So have you had a girlfriend before?" Judy asks, as she swings her arms back and forth

"Me a human in Bunny's Burrow, with a girlfriend? Are you serious?" Shanon asks, laughing "I'd love to have or get one, but the likelyhood of that is like Zootopia accepting humans as friends." Shanon says, as his laughter is cut short by a squeal "Judy?" Shanon asks, looking over at Judy holding her arms and rubbing them

"I should have brought a jacket, I'm so used to Zootopia's temperature I forgot what fall feels like." Judy says, giving a nervous laugh as she tries to warm herself up

Shanon thinks: "Great either make it weird and give her your coat or be a jerk and don't." Shanon thinks, sighing as he slides his arms out of the sleeves

"Here." Shanon says, holding the jacket out to Judy

"What?" Judy asks, confused as Shanon looks away from her

"Put it on, and try not to trip on it, I don't want it dirty." Shanon says, as Judy reaches up taking the jacket from him

Judy thinks: "It's so warm." Judy thinks, blushing as she slowly puts it on, clearly to big for her

"T-Thanks." Judy manages to say, feeling a lump in her throat

"No problem, we're almost there anyways." Shanon says, smiling at Judy as they continue to walk to the house

So TheLivingSionainn messaged me a couple days before he left and 'told me to tell you' that he'll be back to writing on Sunday. :D


	6. Thanks Mr Hopps!

The Autumn Festival

The next part of the story begins as Judy and Shanon stop at the front door of her house

Shanon and Judy

"Thanks for letting me wear your coat." Judy says, handing Shanon his jacket back

"It's nothing, you just aren't used to the weather yet." Shanon says, as he folds the jacket over his forearm "So are you sure it's ok, sorry 'safe' for me to stay in your home?" Shanon asks, receiving a glare from Judy

"Safe?" Judy asks, shaking her head "Why would you say that? Are you going to hurt someone?" Judy asks, in a nervous tone

"I mean for me, what would a couple hundred bunnies do to one human?" Shanon asks, receiving an approved nod from Judy

"We'll find out if it comes to that." Judy says, giggling as she opens the door to her home

"Your sense of humor is very twisted." Shanon mutters, swallowing nervously as he steps into the house

"It's not that bad no one's gonna hurt you, it's the kids you want to look out for." Judy says, tapping the side of her head "But don't worry there's only a couple of kids around here." Judy says, as they turn a corner

"How big is this place?" Shanon asks, looking down an almost endless flight of stairs branching off into several hundred different rooms

"I don't think I remember. I forgot after they added the two hundred and forty seventh room." Judy says, walking down the stairs

"Two hundred a-and forty seventh…" Shanon mutters, as he slowly follows Judy "So how many kids live here?" Shanon asks, looking around him for Judy, noticing her much farther down the sairs "Hey wait! Don't leave me alone!" Shanon yells, running down the stairs until he reaches Judy

"Finally you caught up." Judy says, looking over at Shanon

"Don't scare me like that. What if someone saw me and attacked me?" Shanon asks, in a nervous tone

"All of us learned that humans were scary and never make them angry or they'll kill you." Judy says, laughing and looking over at Shanon

"Heh, yeah, that's not true." Shanon says, chuckling slightly

"Oh, I meant most or a lot of humans would." Judy says, watching Shanon's head dip

"How many humans live in Zootopia?" Shanon asks, looking up at Judy

"About four hundred thousand." Judy says, tilting her head

"And how many homicides do you have, uh weekly?" Shanon asks, watching Shanon look up

"I'd say three to six." Judy says, watching Shanon nod

"Right, and how many animals are killed by humans?" Shanon asks, crossing his arms

"It's pretty rare." Judy mumbles, coming to realization of how many deaths humans cause

"So based on how humans are treated everywhere you'd think we'd get angry and go on killing rampages right? But we don't." Shanon says, noticing Judy stop

"We have to go this way, to get to the main hall." Judy says, walking down another corridor

"Alright, wait up!" Shanon exclaims, as he jumps onto the platform and walks after Judy

"So I guess I was wrong about humans…" Judy mutters, as Shanon walks up beside her again

"And we are going where?" Shanon asks, noticing an orange room ahead of them

"To find my dad." Judy says, as they walk into the huge room "Ok, don't go anywhere but heres how this place works there are twelve different wings and they each have twenty four halls and each hall has forty eight rooms." Judy says, looking at Shanon's jaw drop

"So that's how many rooms?" Shanon asks, astoundedly

"Thirteen thousand eight-hundred and twenty four rooms." Judy says, smirking

"You just know this?" Shanon asks, looking around the room at all the bunnies walking around tables talking to each other

"Rabbits are good at multiplying." Judy says, watching Shanon smile

"Yeah, I can tell." Shanon says, receiving a glare from Judy

"This is the dining hall stay here, do not talk to anyone, and for god's sake no more of your jokes." Judy says, shaking her head and walking away

Shanon and a bunny

"Alright, whatever you say Hopps..." Shanon mumbles, walking over to a pillar and leaning on it watching the whole crowd of bunnies

"E-Excuse me." A voice asks, from behind Shanon, he snaps he head around looking at a bunny almost identical to Judy

"Yes?" Shanon asks, noticing her eyes wider and her paws shaking

"Could I p-please see your visitor pass?" She asks, looking up at Shanon

"Visitor pass?" Shanon asks, in a confused tone

"If you don't have one you have to l-leave." She says, taking a step away from Shanon

"Are you ok?" Shanon asks, in a concerned tone, he tilts his head

"I'm fine, but you can't be here without-" She asks, inhaling sharply

"Miss? Is there something I can do to-" Shanon asks, taking a step towards her she squeals and closes her eyes, looking away from Shanon

"Please don't hurt me!" She exclaims, her whole body shaking now

"Hurt you?" Shanon says, in a confused tone "Why would I." Shanon says, stopping himself, watching her squeal and then run away "Wait I'm not going to hurt you!" Shanon yells, reaching out to her, he takes his hand back knowing he can't reach her

Shanon thinks: "What did she think I was going to do to her?" Shanon asks himself, as he waits for Judy to return

Ten minutes later

Shanon Stu, and Judy

"Shanon?" Judy asks, walking up beside him with Stu

"What? Yeah hey." Shanon says, looking over to his right, and noticing Stu beside Judy

"It's nice to see you Shanon, my daughter here, Judy." Stu says, rubbing her head making her laugh "She told me about your problem." Stu says, giving a sincere look to Shanon

"Oh, don't worry about it, I get by most of the time." Shanon says, watching Judy and Stu look at each other then back at him

"I was thinking maybe you could work for me for, longer and in exchange I pay you and you get residence in our comfy little home." Stu says, smiling and looking around the hall

"L-Like stay for a while?" Shanon asks in disbelief

"For as long as you want." Stu says, smiling at Shanon

"T-Thank you." Shanon mutters, walking over to Stu and hugging him

"Uh, you're welcome." Stu says, as Shanon let's go he chuckles "It's not that big a deal, just do your part." Stu says, nodding at Shanon and walking away

Shanon and Judy

"Really?" Judy asks, giggling

"What?" Shanon asks, looking over at Judy

"A hug?" Judy says, watching Shanon shake his head

"It's a big deal to me alright." Shanon says, nervously "Uh, by the way." Shanon says, rubbing the back of his head

"Yeah?" Judy says, crossing her arms

"Thank you for asking your father." Shanon says, chuckling and looking down at the floor "I guess hugging you would be considered, hitting on you or something." Shanon says, as he looks up at Judy

"No problem, and yes I would consider it as 'hitting on me'." Judy says, walking to the side of Shanon

"Let me show you to your room." Judy says, walking towards a doorway

"Ok." Shanon says, quickly following behind Judy

"I made sure it was an easy to remember room, so you have the room and the very right end of this hall." Judy says, pointing down the hallway

"Thanks." Shanon says, nodding at Judy

"So you have your room, let me show you the rest of the house." Judy says, walking back into the dining hall

"Just how big is this place?" Shanon asks, as he follows Judy

"Ok, so there's the kitchen, laundry room, dining hall on the first floor." Judy says, stopping at the edge of the stairs leading to a lower part of the dining hall

"Got it." Shanon says, as Judy points at where they are

"Then on the second floor we have the visitor desk, storage rooms and-" Judy says, interrupted by Shanon

"Visitor desk?" Shanon asks, looking up at the giant circle balcony above them

"Yep, I know it seems a bit extreme but-" Judy says again interrupted by Shanon

"It's where?" Shanon asks, in a eager voice

"Uh, over there." Judy says, pointing up at a door with a green circle above it

"I'll be right back." Shanon says, looking around for stairs, he locates them and begins to walk towards them

"Hey wait up!" Judy exclaims, chasing after Shanon "You don't know your way around here, you could get lost!" Judy exclaims, annoyed as she walks up behind Shanon

"Do you know who works at the front desk?" Shanon asks, walking up the stairs

"Yeah, why?" Judy asks, curiously

"She looks like you?" Shanon asks, turning his head slightly

"How'd you know?" Judy asks, noticing Shanon's sigh

"I met her earlier and it wasn't pretty." Shanon grumbles, as he reaches the top of the stairs

"What do you mean 'Wasn't pretty'?" Judy asks, in a even more annoyed tone "What happened to not talking to anyone?" Judy asks, running in front of Shanon, stopping him

"I didn't talk to her she talked to me." Shanon says, sighing again "She took it that I was mad at her, for some reason." Shanon says, walking around Judy

"What'd you do?" Judy asks, walking in front of him this time holding her arms out

"Ugh, can I just apologize?" Shanon asks, in an annoyed tone

"For what?!" Judy yells, eager for a response

"Scaring her I guess." Shanon says, shrugging his shoulders

"She might not want to see you, and might not even be there." Judy says, crossing her arms as her ears fall behind her head "But let's go I guess…" Judy mumbles, walking with Shanon beside her

They reach a window with a bunny sitting on the other side writing something down on papers

Shanon Judy, and Lily

"Ahem." Judy mutters, watching her sister Lily turn

"Hey Judy!" Lily exclaims, smiling and standing up

"What are you doing here?" Judy asks, watching her sister look over at Shanon

"Oh hey…" Lily says, staring at Shanon again her ears falling behind her head

"Hey Lily." Shanon says, smiling and nodding at her

"Lily?" Judy asks, looking between Shanon and her

"What?" Lily asks, her ears shooting back up

"Do you know where Sarah is?" Judy asks, watching Lily shake her head

"Nope, she came up here and said she was going to her room because she didn't feel good."

"Is that so?" Judy asks, looking over at Shanon

"Oh come on, you don't think I had something to do with it do you?" Shanon asks, watching Judy roll her eyes

"Thanks Lily." Judy says, grabbing Shanon's hand "Let's go." Judy says, pulling Shanon away from the desk

"Bye Lily!" Shanon yells, waving as he's pulled away from the desk

Lily thinks: "She grabbed his hand…" Lily thinks waving and then turning back to her papers "Wait, why is he here?" Lily thinks looking up at the wall

Shanon and Judy

Shanon thinks: "Her paw is so soft." Shanon says, as Judy continues to hold on his hand, she looks back at him, staring at her

"What?" Judy asks, looking down at her paw and his hand "Oh sorry." Judy says, quickly turning away

"No problem." Shanon says under his breath

"So why was Lily staring at you like that?" Judy asks, surprising Shanon

"Uh, I don't know." Shanon says, blushing and looking down at the ground

"Did something happen between you two?" Judy asks, in a curious and slightly jealous tone

"What?!" Shanon exclaims, looking up at Judy

"You're making this too easy." Judy says, giggling and stopping in front of Shanon

"What? I don't know what your talking about." Shanon says, trying to walk around her

"So what happened?" Judy asks, blocking Shanon and moving in front of him every time he tries to go around her

"Nothing happened." Shanon grumbles, continuously trying to move around Judy "I thought you were a cop." Shanon says, sighing

"And?" Judy asks, watching Shanon smack his face and wipe his hand down the side

"You're acting like you're eight." Shanon says, as Judy sets her hand on her hip

"Then tell me." Judy says, staring at Shanon

"She invited me to tour the farm, that's it." Shanon says, watching Judy walk over to his side and hit his arm

"Was that so hard?" Judy asks, as Shanon rubs his arm

"Let's just go do something." Shanon grumbles, walking over to the balcony and looking down at the bunnies on the floor below

* * *

Almost near the end just a couple more chapters to go, sorry I just want to try and get back to reading The Bunny and The Human. But I wont stop writing other story's! (May do a continuation like a year later or something of his story...)


	7. Horny Goat Weed

The Autumn Festival

The next segment of our story is near the end of the day as Shanon and Judy have been all throughout the house they end up back on the second floor

Shanon and Judy

"I didn't know you had so many stuffed animals." Shanon says, in a tired voice as he sits down on a bench

"I dare you to make another joke about them…" Judy says, glaring at Shanon and noticing him pull on his shirt collar

"Come on the first one was funny." Shanon says, nervously

"One more…" Judy says, as Shanon holds his hand up

"Understood, no more jokes." Shanon says, smiling at Judy nervously

"Thank you." Judy says, sitting down beside Shanon as a group of bunnies pass in front of them

"Hannah?" Judy asks, standing up and disappearing in the crowd

Shanon and Sarah

"Judy!" Shanon exclaims, standing up and taking a step towards the crowd "Sorry." Shanon says, bumping into a bunny that looks like Judy "Judy?" Shanon asks, watching her take a step back and fall on her butt

"Human!" She says, as Shanon takes a step towards her

"Uh, are you Judy?" Shanon asks, reaching his hand out

"I-I'm Sarah." She says, nervously closing her eyes and turning her head

"Y-You're the one from earlier?" Shanon asks, surprised and moving closer he picks her up

"I'm sorry!" Sarah exclaims, squirming in Shanon's grip, she feels her feet touch the ground and Shanon let go of her

"I'm Shanon." He says, holding his hand out to Sarah

"What?" Sarah squeaks, moving away from his hand

"Uh sorry." Shanon says, taking his hand back "Sorry for earlier as well." Shanon says, bowing to Sarah

"I-It's ok." Sarah says, as Shanon straightens up

"I didn't want to scare you, or mean to but I won't hurt you." Shanon says, smiling at her

"You won't?" Sarah asks, a small smile forming on her face

"No, I'm not mean or anything, or I don't think I am." Shanon says, nodding at Sarah

"Oh good." Sarah says, sighing and leaning over "I thought you were dangerous." Sarah says, watching Shanon's smile disappear

Shanon thinks: "Just what do schools teach people these days?" Shanon asks himself "Hey, I'll cya later, I have to find Judy." Shanon says, waving at Sarah and then turning around looking for Judy

Shanon and Judy

"Where are you?" Shanon mutters, looking around for Judy, annoyed that all of them look almost identical except for some features on their faces

"Shanon come on." Judy says, walking past him

"Wait. How did you?" Shanon asks, looking behind him

"Just come on everyone's going to go wash up." Judy says, as Shanon walks beside her

"Wash up?" Shanon asks confused

"As in take a shower or bath." Judy says, rolling her eyes and hitting Shanon's arm

"Ah, what was that for?" Shanon asks, rubbing his arm

"If you think that you're going with the girls you're wrong." Judy says, pointing towards a couple of doors "Over there, the door on the right is the boys bathroom." Judy says, stopping in front of the door

"I just go in there and shower?" Shanon asks, in a confused tone

"Yeah, what else would you do?" Judy asks, looking over at Shanon

"Aren't there other people in there?" Shanon asks, watching Judy nod

"Yep, everyone's getting ready for dinner." Judy says, watching Shanon give a nervous smile

"I'm not really used to bathing with people I don't know." Shanon says, as Judy walks over to the door

"There are rooms, you don't at use one shower." Judy says, giggling "I thought that would be obvious." Judy says, knocking on the door "Now get in there, I'll be waiting out here when you're done." Judy says, as Shanon walks over to the door

"I guess I'll wear the same clothes as well?" Shanon says, watching Judy look down and grab her chin

"Sorry, I don't know anyone here who has clothes that can fit you." Judy says, shrugging

"It's ok, I can get some new clothes somewhere if I want." Shanon says, opening the door and walking into the bathroom

Judy and Shanon wash up and meet up outside the doors again

"Yeesh, I don't want to see you after you wake up." Judy says, as Shanon walks out of the bathroom

"I can fix my hair in a second." Shanon grumbles, as Judy laughs at his hairdo

"I'm just messing with you, besides it's kinda cute." Judy says, smiling at Shanon

"Whatever, the showers in there are really small as well." Shanon says, as he fixes his hair

"Oh, I forgot to mention that." Judy says, giggling and turning around

"Forgot to mention? If I glanced over into another stall I could have been scarred." Shanon grumbles, as he walks beside Judy

"Where are we going now?" Shanon asks, noticing Judy's fur a slightly darker shade of grey

"We're going to go downsta-" Judy says, feeling Shanon grab one of her ears "What are you doing?!" Judy exclaims, jumping away from Shanon

"Your ears are a different color than your fur." Shanon says. Pointing at her arm

"That's what happens when fur gets wet!" Judy yells angrily

"Why are you getting so angry over me touching your ear?" Shanon asks, as Judy walks up to him

"Our ears are sensitive!" Judy yells, poking Shanon's chest

"Sorry." Shanon says, taking a step back

"How would you like it if someone touched your ears?" Judy asks, crossing her arms

"I wouldn't really care." Shanon says shrugging and walking past Judy

"Alright then, what part of your body is sensitive?" Judy asks, watching Shanon look over at her with a confused look on his face

"What kinda question is that?" Shanon asks nervously

"Well?" Judy asks, tapping her foot on the ground

"I'm a guy what part of me do you think is sensitive?" Shanon asks, glaring at Judy

"I know that." Judy says, looking down at Shanon's private region

"Then why'd you ask me?" Shanon asks, slightly annoyed

"I don't know much about humans, except that most of them." Judy says, waving at Shanon "Are jerks." Judy finishes

"Was that a 'your a jerk' wave or 'you're not one' kinda wave?" Shanon asks, watching Judy shrug

"We'll find out." Judy says, walking down the hall again

"What?!" Shanon exclaims, walking up beside her "I've been everything but mean." Shanon says, as they begin to walk down a flight of stairs

"And?" Judy asks, as they reach the bottom of the stairs

"We shouldn't have any sorta small talk from now on." Shanon grumbles, walking towards the dining hall

"I agree, you make it weird." Judy says, noticing Shanon flinch at the remark

"That's why!" Shanon yells, watching Judy's eyes open and her ear fly down behind her head "You have the biggest ears here out of everyone." Shanon says, watching Judy turn towards him her face twisted with distraught

"What happened to our ears being sensitive?" Judy asks, flinching and grabbing her ears

"Oh, I didn't forget I meant to do that." Shanon says, watching Judy grit her teeth and pull her ears down "Judy?" Shanon asks, in a concerned voice her outstretches his hand

"Why?" Judy groans, opening one eye and looking at Shanon

"I was just trying to be funny." Shanon says, kneeling in front of her "Is there something I can do?" Shanon asks, watching Judy shake her head

"No, could we just go to the hall?" Judy asks, looking at Shanon

"Yeah, sure, I'm really sorry I just, I didn't mean for you to hear me say that." Shanon says, feeling a sick feeling in his stomach "You hear everything so I thought." Shanon says, sighing "I'll shut up now, sorry." Shanon mumbles, looking down at the ground

Shanon thinks: "Why'd I do that... I'm such an idiot." Shanon think

They walk into the noisy room, Shanon notices Judy gripping her ears tighter causing him to feel even worse; he follows her to a table and sits down beside her

"Could I have some water?" Judy asks, looking over at Shanon

"Uh, yeah." Shanon says, looking around the room "The kitchen…" Shanon mumbles, remembering where Judy had told him it was "Be right back." Shanon says, standing up and walking towards the kitchen, noticing the lights dim

"Doe's and bucks! Tonight we have a special guest!" A bunny says, standing up on a stage

"What?" Shanon asks, looking over at the stage located at the other end of the room "What's going on?" Shanon asks himself watching as eight bunnies in red dresses walk up onto the stage "Ok then." Shanon says, as he opens the door to the kitchen, he walks into the room filled with bunnies

A Rabbit and Shanon

"What are you doing in here?" A bunny asks, walking up to Shanon holding a clipboard, not paying any attention to him

"I was just going to get a glass of water for my friend." Shanon says, smiling as he writes something down on the board

"That's fine sinks over." He says, looking up at Shanon's legs then up at his head staring down at him "There…" He finishes taking a step back, and swallowing nervously

"Thanks." Shanon says, walking past the bunny, towards the sink with glasses beside it

Shanon fills a glass with water and goes back to the door, noticing cheering outside the door

"Oh my…" Shanon says, stepping out into the hall again and watching the bunnies dancing on the stage with another in the middle wearing a blue suit

* IDFK say it's like Blue Foxes 'Midnight In Tokyo' or something (I just like that song, just instrumental) *

Shanon and Judy

"They're so loud." Shanon says, instantly looking over at Judy with her head on the table and her arms over her head "I should have got some medicine or something else." Shanon says, hurrying back to the table "Judy?" Shanon asks, tapping her shoulder

"What?" Judy groans, looking up at Shanon

"Good thing you showed me your room, let's go." Shanon says, helping Judy out of her chair

He walks her to her room away from the dining hall

"You feeling better?" Shanon asks, handing Judy the glass of water

"Not really…" Judy grumbles, as she drinks the water

"Wait save some, do you know what's wrong with you?" Shanon asks, kneeling down in front of her

"I have a bad headache…" Judy grumble, handing Shanon the glass

"Do you have any medicine for it?" Shanon asks, watching Judy nod

"I do." Judy says, looking up at him with a nervous look

"Then why don't you try it?" Shanon asks, standing up and opening the door

"Wait, it kinda." Judy says, looking down at the floor and grabbing her arm "It makes me feel weird and act weird." Judy mumbles, looking up at Shanon

"So, it's better that then having to suffer." Shanon says, smiling at Judy "I'll make sure you don't go crazy or whatever." Shanon says, chuckling

"That's not what happens…" Judy mumbles, watching Shanon tilt his head

"What does?" Shanon asks, as Judy walks into the room

"It makes me really hyper, like REALLY HYPER." Judy says, blushing

"Ok?" Shanon says in a quizzical tone

"Like you shouldn't be there when it happens hyper." Judy says, watching Shanon smile

"I think I can handle one bunny, and you should try to sleep it off." Shanon says, walking towards her bathroom

"He's going to regret this." Judy mutters, walking into the room

"Ok, what's it called?" Shanon asks, opening a cabinet above the counter

"H, g, w." Judy says, closing the door

"H g w?" Shanon mutters, looking at a white bottle with the three letters stamped on it "White bottle?" Shanon asks, grabbing the bottle

"Yep, get one." Judy says, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples

"Alrighty." Shanon says, taking a pill from the bottle and putting it back in the cabinet, he walks out to Judy "You ok?" Shanon asks, holding the glass and medicine out to her

"Yeah, thanks." Judy says, taking the glass and medicine

"I'll wait outside, and if you need me come get me." Shanon says, walking over to the door

"Don't come back in here, just in case." Judy says, turning towards Shanon

"Ok." Shanon says confused

"And Shanon?" Judy says, watching Shanon turn towards her "Thanks." Judy says, as he walks out

"No problem." Shanon says, closing the door behind him

A few minutes pass and Shanon sits down to lean on the wall beside Judy's room

Shanon thinks: "What's the big deal, she hasn't done anything." Shanon thinks as he takes his phone out checking the time

"Nine eighteen." Shanon says, standing up and putting his phone back in his pocket

Shanon thinks: "Don't check on her, she said don't." Shanon thinks, looking at Judy's door

Another minute passes and Shanon hears the door open and looks up at the doorway, no one standing in it

"Oh yeah, no." Shanon says, turning and walking down the hall "What if she's in trouble?" Shanon asks, turning around and looking back at the door "We'll if I die." Shanon says, walking over to the door "I won't." Shanon says, scoffing and walking into the room

"Shanon…" Judy says, closing the door behind him and leaning on it

"Are you trying to scare me?" Shanon asks, as Judy walks up to him "Because it's not-" Shanon says, interrupted by Judy moving her hands up the side of his coat "What are you doing?" Shanon asks, as Judy pulls him down to her face

Shanon looks at Judy as she smiles at him with her ears behind her head

"Nothing." Judy says, in an off tone of voice

"Are you ok?" Shanon asks nervously

"I actually feel a lot better." Judy whispers, staring at Shanon's eyes

"Uh, good to hear, don't you think we're kinda close?" Shanon asks, looking away from Judy

"I can make us even closer." Judy says, pushing Shanon on her bed and sitting on top of him

"We'll as much as I'd like that." Shanon says, sitting up on his elbows "Whatever your on, I don't think you'd be to happy once the effect wears off." Shanon says, feeling Judy's lips hit his and her paws push on his chest

Shanon thinks: "But I do kinda like where this is going." Shanon thinks as Judy pulls away from him

Shanon moves closer to Judy and kisses Judy, both of them wrapping their arms around each other as they're night progresses to further 'heights' (Or something like that)

* * *

Alright, get that little buns pus-a, XXX Scene coming up -_- (Dont try to deny it, I know you want it)

Also sorry if its moving kinda fast but I want to sorta end the story so I can get back to reading The Bunny and The Human.


	8. Conversation

So me and TheLivingSionainn have had a conversation, the following:

Me: When are you going to start writing again?  
TLS: I'm enjoying your story so far, and I need some time to write a little more.

Me: Thanks, so do you know when your next post may be?

TLS: I'm writing dont worry. XD But I'd like to see where you story goes, and also there doesn't have to be a mature scene in every humanxJudy story...

Me: LOL Sorry, I just had to make it happen so do you want me to continue the story?  
TLS: Yep, one or more so chapters and I should start posting again so its up to you. Also dont worry about the mature part.

Me: (Dying inside) Thanks I'll be sure to post a couple more

TLS: Good, I like how your story btw keep it up!

And that's the conversation so that means two more chapters!


	9. Intimate! (Mini-Chapter)

The Autumn Festival

(Mini Chapter) In this segment the nasty goes down and that's about it (∩_∩) ENJOY!

Shanon and Judy

They continue to kiss each other, until they break away both of them breathing heavily

"Clothes off." Judy says, taking her shirt off

"Are you sure? We're still in your house." Shanon says, a small grin forming on his face

"Be quiet." Judy says, shrugging

"That might be a challenge." Shanon says, taking his shirt off revealing the scars on his chest

"Oh, a tough guy." Judy says, wrapping her arms around Shanon's neck

"Nope, just years of living in Bunny's Burrow." Shanon whispers, kissing Judy's neck, moving down to her chest

"Don't stop…" Judy moans, pulling herself closer to Shanon

"Believe me I won't." Shanon whispers, kissing Judy again

"Oh, god…" Judy mumbles, noticing her legs go numb she slides down Shanon's legs

"You ok?" Shanon asks, as Judy moves away from him

"Do you have a condom?" Judy asks, watching Shanon tilt his head

"No, w-why?" Shanon asks, his voice shaky

"We'll if things get that far." Judy says, while she unbuttons his pants "I just want to be ready." Judy says, looking up at Shanon

"You're sure you want to do this?" Shanon asks again

"Yes." Judy says, moving forward and setting her paws on his the bed beside his waist "Because I love you." Judy whispers, closer to his face

"L-Love me?" Shanon says, in a surprised tone "I thought you-" Shanon says, interrupted by Judy kissing him and literally, taking the breath out of him as she wraps her arms around him

"Bed me…" Judy whispers, pulling her lips away from Shanon

"O-okay." Shanon says, swallowing nervously

They both take the last of their clothes off, Shanon over Judy kissing her neck causing her to shudder at the touch of his cold lips, yet she begins to enjoy the feeling and squeaks the next time he does it

"You ok?" Shanon asks, feeling his erection rub against her fur

"Yeah…" Judy whispers, as Shanon holds her hips slowly entering her, he moves in and out of her

Judy bites her bottom lip and squeezes the sheets enduring the pain, but soon comes to enjoy it

"Please... faster…" Judy says, gripping the sheets harder as Shanon increases his speed thrusting faster into Judy, hearing her moan he leans over and kisses her, still not silencing her he moves back

"I'm gonna!" Judy says, feeling her climax with her legs shaking, Shanon pulls out climaxing at the same time all over Judy as she lays there tired and breathing heavily "Shanon…" Judy whispers, as Shanon falls over beside her, wrapping his arms around her

"I love you Judy…" Shanon whispers, closing his eyes and hugging Judy close to him

"And I love you…" Judy whispers back as they drift asleep, both of them with smiles on their faces

* * *

HOLY SHIT! IT IS REALLY AWKWARD (And kinda hard) TO WRITE THIS TYPE OF STUFF. (To those who have to balls to write this kudos to you indeed!)


	10. Adios I'm Done! :D

The Autumn Festival

The next segment of our story… We'll I think you know, but if you don't you'll find out （＾_－）

So anyways… The next morning comes around and Shanon wakes up groggily, also noticing something furry under his arm

"Judy…" Shanon mumbles, looking at her under his arm

Shanon thinks: "Wait Judy!?" Shanon thinks, carefully moving his arm off her "Oh yeah..." Shanon says, as his memories come back to him, he rubs his eyes "Hope you slept well." Shanon whispers, pulling the blankets over Judy and then standing up, scooping his clothes up off the floor

Shanon thinks: "What's going to happen when she wakes up?" Shanon asks, as he dresses himself, quietly moving towards the door and grabbing the handle

"Just like the movies." Shanon grumbles, as the door slowly, but surprisingly loudly creaks open Shanon sighs looking behind as he walks out of the room closing the door behind him

"I should go back to my room…" Shanon mumbles, walking down the hall towards his room he turns a corner almost bumping into a rabbit "Sorry!" Shanon exclaims, quickly stepping out of the way

"Shanon?" Lily asks, almost as surprised as Shanon

"What are you doing up this early?" Shanon asks, watching Lily tilt her head

"I was going to check on Judy, and I think I should be asking you that." Lily says, crossing her arms

"Uh, I was with Judy keeping an eye on her because she had a headache last night." Shanon says, nervously

"Oh, is she ok? I'll go check on her." Lily says, walking past Shanon then feeling her bump into his arm

"Y-You don't need to do that, she's sleeping." Shanon mumbles, blushing and looking away from Lily

"I'll just take a quick peek, don't worry." Lily says, pushing past Shanon

"Uh. wait!" Shanon exclaims, grabbing Lily's paw

"Shanon!.." Lily says, surprised as she looks down at his hand

"She'll be mad because she told me to uh." Shanon says, looking around and then turning back towards Lily "No one can see her." Shanon says, nodding his head smiling nervously

"We'll I guess so, I don't want you to get in trouble…" Lily mutters, gazing up at Shanon's face

"Sorry." Shanon says, letting go of Lily's paw and blushing again, furiously

"Maybe I could give you that tour I told you about." Lily says, smiling at Shanon

"Oh, uh I already." Shanon says glancing up at Judy's door then back at Lily "That'd be awesome." Shanon says, smiling as Lily walks past him again

"Then let's go!" Lily exclaims, turning towards Shanon with a smile on her face

"Ok, so where are we going to go exactly?" Shanon asks, sighing in relief

"Outside, I'll show you the crop fields." Lily says, walking down the hall with Shanon following beside her

"Perfect." Shanon mumbles, in a happy tone as he know's he'll be far away from Judy

Shanon and Lily head towards the fields and leave the house a while later, meanwhile Judy

Judy sits up in her bed and rubs her eyes

*Yawns* "I haven't slept that well since before high school." Judy mumbles, throwing her blanket over her and crawling over to the side of the bed "Ew…" Judy says, feeling a sticky on her fur "I need a shower." Judy says, yawning again and then standing up, then feeling a pain in her thighs and legs "Ow!" Judy exclaims, sitting on the floor "What happened to me?" Judy asks, looking down at her body, her fur sticking to her body "I had a headache, thank god that's gone." Judy says, thinking about the night before "Shanon gave me my medicine and I fell asleep." Judy says, shrugging "I'll have to ask him." Judy says, as she holds onto the side of her bed standing up and tries to walk to her bathroom

Now outside in the field while Judy takes her shower (Or tries to) Shanon and Lily are looking at the carrot patches

"I didn't know there were so many types of carrots." Shanon says, as Lily giggles

"You've said that three times now." Lily says laughing now

"I have?" Shanon asks, looking over at Lily

"Yeah, why don't we do something else then?" Lily says, giving Shanon a dreamy gaze

"Like what?" Shanon asks, crouching over a plant "You said this was." Shanon says, interrupted by Lily tapping his shoulder "Yes?" Shanon asks, looking over at Lily

"I-I love you." Lily whispers, leaning in and kissing Shanon

Shanon's eyes widen in surprise as he slowly pushes her away from him, trying not to show any anger or hostility

"I'm sorry Lily, but I can't." Shanon says, looking down at the ground

Shanon thinks: "Does every rabbit have a thing for humans? Actually if they did there wouldn't be as much hate." Shanon answers

"B-But why?" Lily asks, on the verge of tears

"I can't say…" Shanon says, looking back at Lily a tear running down her cheek "It's complicated." Shanon says, feeling a pain in his chest as if a part of him just died or disappeared

"I'm sorry then..." Lily says, looking down at the ground and covers her face crying

* * *

WHA-BAM done, also the story is going to be continued by TheLivingSionainn for those who want to read it go to his profile/story's.

Sayonara amigo's! (For Now...)


End file.
